Problem: Vanessa did 56 fewer push-ups than Gabriela at night. Gabriela did 74 push-ups. How many push-ups did Vanessa do?
Solution: Gabriela did 74 push-ups, and Vanessa did 56 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $74 - 56$ push-ups. She did $74 - 56 = 18$ push-ups.